Turning for Coraline
by TimeGuardian
Summary: Mick told Beth little about how he became a vampire, but there was a few things he held back.


**--Turning for Coraline--**

I spared Beth Turner much of the truth when I told her how I got turned into a vampire.

It's the truth that the sire shares blood with the one they intend to turn, and then drinks their victim's blood.

What I didn't share with her was the chaos and the upheaval one goes through when they turn. Oh, she got a glimpse when we went after the doctor that had been turned into a vampire simply by the circumstance of trying to be a "good Samaritan".

However, it is different when the chaos and upheaval was for a woman I thought I loved.

Coraline - the name was like wine to my senses. She had a certain mystique about her that I couldn't quite get past. Her long dark flowing hair shone in the moonlight and her eyes - they held a sparkle of mystery to them that left me wanting more.

Our earliest times together were some of the happiest and craziest that I could remember, and how we met seemed to be destined as well.

On our wedding night, I was on top of the world. Coraline became my wife, and I carried her over the threshold all traditional like, just barely making it to the bed. Ambitious, I had so many plans beyond the honeymoon.

I got onto the bed beside her, and began to claim what was mine. We both kissed each other hungrily. As I trailed my kisses down her neck, and then she made her move to do the same.

And that is when my life changed forever. Pain flowed through me, and it felt like she was biting my neck. I couldn't move - I don't know if it was shock or something else, but I blacked out.

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but when I awoke, reason fled in an instant. My head was spinning, and I felt like I had one to many drinks at the bar, even though I knew that didn't happen. My body felt like was on fire. I tried to push myself up in bed, and that is when I saw all the blood on the pillow. I put my hand to my neck, and that is when I felt the holes and the blood. -What the?-

The burning - the intensity. Nausea threatened to overtake me and I leapt out of the bed towards the window.

Sunlight was streaming in, and as I got close to it, the light felt like fire against my face. -What happened to me?-

Stumbling away, I fell hard to the floor and cowered against the wall of the bedroom. Blood all over my neck, burning in my head, sunlight hurting me - this was too much. Coraline stood above me, and she was smiling. Why was she smiling when I was feeling like Hell?

"Mick, it's all right. I have given you a special gift."

I finally was able to concentrate long enough to ask a question. "What did you do?"

She leaned down until her face was only inches from mine. "I have turned you into a vampire."

Vampire? I dragged myself away from her. Vampires were the stuff of stories, fairytales to scare women and children. There couldn't be-

As I tried to deny what had happened she opened her mouth even wider and it was then that I could see her long fangs. So it was true - I didn't feel any better knowing it, and I began to wonder if she had hidden any other secrets from me.

Minutes passed, and soon I was able to catch the weirdest scents. I looked back at the blood on the bed longingly. Coraline must have seen what I was looking at, because she asked. "Are you feeling hungry?"

_The blood, the coppery tang - so hungry_. I looked to her with near panic in my eyes. At this point she was my lifeline, and I reluctantly accepted her help. Soon I fell into a life of feeding off of mortals, living by the night, and simply being with Coraline. I knew no other existence. It was enough for me, I loved her, or at least I thought that was all I needed.

Eventually this existence wore at me. I don't know what took me so long, but I eventually saw it. Gone was the Coraline I loved, replaced by one who led me around. The places she took me to - I ended up feeling like a trophy more than a husband.

Things came to a head one day when she brought a young girl tied up back to our place to feed. The girl stared at me with frightened eyes. By looks alone, she had to be no more than sixteen, and judging by the state of her clothes, the girl had to be a runaway, or worse.

"Come on Mick, it's time to drink up."

Her voice nabbed at me, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't take away an innocent girl's right to live, as must as my bloodlust was screaming at me to drink to my heart's content. Coraline's eyes were telling though - she was glaring at me and obviously seeing my reluctance to feed. She dropped the bound girl to the ground and demanded. "What's wrong now?"

I stood up. The decision had been a painful one, but for the first time since I had been converted, I thought I was seeing everything clearly for the first time in months. "I think it is time we parted ways. I can't do this anymore, Coraline."

She stood up, her hands on her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean? We are man and wife, Mick. Don't tell me some pesky morals are getting in the way of your survival instincts. I gave you the gift of immortality!"

Turning from her, I realized that I was tired of this existence that she was leading me on. I felt like she had the leash of control strapped a little too tightly around my neck, and it was about time I took control of my own life. "This 'gift' as you call it - I can't give it back to you, but I wish I could, believe me. I thought I loved you, but all you seem to want is a faithful dog to provide affection anytime you want it. I am not going to spend my immortal days like this. I've had enough!"

Coraline stalked forward until she was able to grab my arm, her nails digging into my flesh, forcing me to stop.

She spat at me as she donned her dark glasses. "You are throwing away all that we have shared. We are destined, we are meant to be together forever!"

I turned my back on her, jerking my arm out of her grasp. Walking away, I realized that it had been the hardest decision of my life, but I knew in my heart it was the right one.

Days later, I made my move. For what little I knew about vampires at the time, I found a piece of wood and sharpened the end to a fine point. One day when she wasn't looking, I plunged it right through her heart. I didn't look back and fled, figuring she was dead.

For days I walked the streets, watching my back for all the good it would do. Finally I found my way to the heart of Los Angeles and began a career as a private detective. Call it guilt, call it what you will, I wanted to give back to the human world for all that I had taken from it. I also met more vampires and gained more friends and a support system, which helped when I moved to a new apartment and settled in, throwing myself more into my work.

As time passed, I thought the whole matter had been put to rest. Then Beth Turner's mother came into my office one fateful evening, worried and pleading with me to help her find her missing child-

And that leads to today, and the vampire that I am now.

Regrets? I would be lying if I said that I had none, but I guess the biggest regret is love. Coraline had been the closest I had come to knowing true love. Living all of these years has taught me one thing though - what I really want doesn't matter.

If it is meant to be, it will happen, and being the closest thing to immortal means that a lot can happen anytime and anyplace.

All I can say is - bring it on.


End file.
